Jasper
Jasper is a middle-aged Weavile acting as one of the heads of the mafia known as the Murtaugh Family, stationed in the northern Rickland undergrounds. Born feral, he lacks most comprehension of modern social convention and mannerisms, leading to him often behaving in a chaotic and obnoxious manner. He is also higly experienced in manipulation, using information gathered by his cohorts to recruit vulnerable individuals or intimidate rivals into joining his "family". Early life Jasper spent most of his early years in a typical feral fashion among his mother and numerous siblings. His father is to this day unknown, though there are speculations he was a "non-feral", as it could explain how Jasper so quickly learned how to speak, having inherited a more developed intelligence from his father. At a young age, he left his home to fend for himself. Scrounging for food in the backyard of a suburban house, he was found by ███ ████, a mischievous Scraggy living in said house who offered food to the wild Sneasel. Jasper would often return for more at times where food was hard to come by, leading to the two building a close relationship, until the point he was taken in by the Scraggy as a pet, giving him the name ██. ███ would a few years later bring Jasper to Rickland authorities to have him registered as a citizen, disguising him as ████ ████, a ████ refugee seeking asylum to circumvent the need for birth certificate and identification. Jasper had at this point learnt how to speak, albeit not very well and due to his speech being very broken, they were able to sell the lie and got him registered after a lot of paperwork struggles. Personal life Jasper spends most of his time in the Murtaugh Family Headquarters in northern Rickland with the other eight leaders of the "family". Jasper is allied with Eginhardt, the Cofagrigus gang leader, who he considers a very close friend and whom he visits as often as possible. Criminal career Jasper, along with ███, began a criminal career in his teens to try and cover living expenses, following many failed attempts to acquire a more legal occupation. Due to the community's less-than-friendly bias against dark type pokémon and their situation getting increasingly dire, both him and ███ found this as their only option and went onto joining their first gang after a recommendation from one of their mutual friends. Gazing Dragons Gazing Dragons was a relatively small gang. With roughly 130-150 members in its height. Their aim was mainly small-time burglary and was relatively peaceful, as the leader, an elderly Drampa named Jorm, was strongly opposed to violence, believing that one's survival should not be a detriment to another's. The dark fur of a Sneasel proved to be very useful for night-time operations, which became Jasper's main task. In the beginning, he had many periods of jailtime due to inexperience. However, with ███'s task being lockpicking, it was rare he ever sat a full time. Following the leader dying in illness, one of the former leader's right-hand men assumed the leading position. Rather than small-time criminality, the new leader had a mind more set on growth, often sending members on jobs even outside of their operating town and adopting more aggressive methods to spread the name and gain notoriety. This was seen as controversial by many members, including Jasper and ███, thinking it was disrespectful towards the former leader's virtues. Their complaints went unheard, but still not having anywhere else to go, the two were forced to stay with the gang, despite their disdain for the new leader. Jasper was later assigned to Kánitore to steal a golden trinket in order for the gang's name to be spread even to other countries. The trinket was owned by one of the Kánitore Betas and was therefore a very risky assignment and, Kánitore being so far away, would take several weeks to complete. Knowing this, the Sneasel declined the assignment, but was persuaded into going after being locked in his room and starved for close to a full week as punishment. ███ joined him on the job. In Kánitore, he made his way to his destination, but found that his objective had already been stolen by Eginhardt. The two got into a violent conflict about the trinket, which ended with Eginhardt devouring said trinket, which in turn prompted Jasper to use one of the closeby Honedges to attempt prying Eginhardt open. He was not successful, as the two were soon in pursuit by authorities and Jasper had to make a quick escape. Jasper quickly chased after Eginhardt when the coast was clear. When finding him, Jasper began loudly ranting to the Cofagrigus about the situation with the gang's new leadership and the undue importance of the trinket. Eginhardt would still not surrender the trinket, instead lecturing the Sneasel about his thoughts on the matter, including advice to break off from the gang. Not being very fond of the Cofagrigus, it would take Jasper some time, but he and ███ eventually defected from the gang with a handful of members, creating "Jorm's Gander", named in honour of the late leader. Jorm's Gander In its height, Jorm's Gander only had roughly half of the former gang's members (≈70-80) and was mainly aimed towards small-time burglary, following in the footsteps of older Dragon's Gaze. After breaking off, it was in a heavy rivalry with the Dragon's Gaze and would often get in violent conflict with their members. The gang's existence was short-lived. Merely one year after its formation, their rivalry with Dragon's Gaze escalated to a gang war. Both sides suffering heavy casualties, the war ended with the death of the Dragon's Gaze's leader. The survivors all went their separate ways, officially dissolving both gangs. Jasper would even at this point split from ███, making this the first time he has had to fully fend for himself since meeting them, twelve years prior. Explorer's Guild Yeah, he joined one of those.Category:Characters